There is a large number of known voltage-operated layered arrangements comprising a plurality of thin layers or thin films including a functional layer for applying an operating voltage, such for example as computer chips, thin-film components or electroluminescent arrangements having inorganic or organic electroluminescent layers. These layered arrangements comprise a layered structure having a functional layer that is arranged between an anode and a cathode for applying an operating voltage across the functional layer. The functional layers are intended for example for the emission of light, as thin-film resistors, as dielectric layers, or for use in other applications. The layered structure is typically applied to a substrate. The typical thicknesses of the layered structure may vary between a few 100 nms and a few tens of μms. The typical voltages applied to the functional structure are between a few volts and a few tens of volts. Leakage currents or short circuits between the cathode and anode have an adverse effect on the operation and life of a layered arrangement of this kind. Depending on the strength and duration of the leakage current and/or short circuit, it is even possible for a layered arrangement of this kind to be destroyed. The occurrence of leakage currents or short circuits is encouraged by edges that exist due to the structuring of the layered structure, and by the related increase in the electrical field in the region of the edges.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,985 discloses an organic LED having a protective layer of an electrically insulating material. The material of the protective layer is suitable particularly for preventing moisture from diffusing into the layers situated below it. The application of the protective layer preferably takes place in a vacuum because the intention is to stop the protective layer from attacking either the organic luminescent layer or the electrode adjacent the protective layer in the course of the application process. The electroluminescent arrangements that have protective layers of this kind show a smaller reduction in brightness relative to the initial brightness than electroluminescent arrangements not having such a protective layer. However, the very much increased local electrical field that exists in the region of sharp edges remains unaffected by an electrically insulating protective layer. This increased electrical field causes a very much increased flow of current locally and this results in local degradation of the functional layer arranged between the anode and cathode, one development of which may, when the time in operation becomes fairly long, be a short circuit.